


Breaking Ethan

by dirtyboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Conversion, Asexuality, Asexuals need to be fucked, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Dominance, Edging, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sexual Slavery, Shaving, Slavery, Submission, Virginity, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyboy/pseuds/dirtyboy
Summary: Diego is a dom top that just wants to help his friend Ethan to learn that he's not a labelled "asexual". In reality, he's in desperate need for rough sexual interactions.





	1. An Unexpected Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of gay fiction. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is entirely unintentional. This text deals with the sexual relations between two men. One is gay, and the other "asexual", both involved in a non-consensual BDSM relationship with the company of slight rape and plenty of abuse.

It arrived on the Friday morning.  Ethan was scrambling to get out the door, late for class, when the doorbell rang unexpectedly.  Unusual for this time of day.  It was probably for his landlady, Mrs. Dremel.  He heard her answer the door, and then there was a knock at his.  He opened the door to find a UPS guy standing there with a parcel in his hand; the figure of Mrs. Dremel was hovering behind him, all eyes and interest.

"Ethan Elliott?"

"Um, yeah"

"Sign here"

Ethan signed and received the parcel. A veritable cube, light, which fit easily into his open hands.  The UPS guy left.

"Oooh, maybe a gift from a girl friend Eeetan," Mrs. Dremel sang.

"Yeah, maybe," said Ethan, embarrassed, as he went back inside. He stared quizzically at the parcel; he hadn't been expecting anything. Maybe a care package from home? He put the package on the kitchen table, grabbed his knapsack and dashed out the door.

That evening, I called Ethan.

"Hey Ethe, Diego, what's up bro?"

"Not much, just chillin'."

"In the mood for some company?  I'm goin' stir crazy, I gotta get out of the house."

"Um, sure, come on over."

Ethan lived in a small set of rooms which he rented from his landlady and next-door neighbor. It was a great set-up... Private inside entrance, cheap rent, not far from the university. But Mrs. Dremel was nosy as all get-out, and insistent on library-level quiet at all times.

I arrived with a 12-pack tucked under my arm.  I rang the bell, but before Ethan could answer, Mrs. Dremel appeared.

"Eeetan, you have a visitor," she chimed.

Ethan emerged from his place wearing a grey t-shirt, navy sweats, white socks. His hair was rumpled, as if he'd just rolled out of bed. He looked dreamy.

Ethan was naturally good looking, in a boyish way. A mop of unkempt brown hair, deep-set, icy blue eyes behind thick glasses, wide mouth, full lips. And a slight asymmetry to his face that caused you to look twice.  But Ethan was unusual in that he seemed to be entirely unaware of his physical allure.

In fact, last year, after just a few hours of “research” (I’m sure) he had decided to label himself as an “asexual…” the stupidity that this whole thing generated in me was just too much to take. He carried himself rather awkwardly, and had a serious, uncertain countenance, as if life, in general, perplexed him, I knew that, but… an _“asexual”_?

He was awkward enough, that he decided to blindly label himself as an “ace” whatever the fuck that meant, it just sounded dumb as hell… But his pretty looks had convinced me to stick around him for now, I had decided to live along with his stupid ideas of “pride”… Until that exact day, of course…

We went in and installed ourselves at the kitchen table. I frowned at the ridiculous “ace pride” flag over his wall. It was small, as if Ethan was trying to show pride on something, but at the same time was embarrassed enough to pick his decorations that carefully. _Fucking_ asexuals, man…

"Thought we could knock back a few," I said, pulling a couple of cans off their rings and putting the rest in the fridge. I passed one to Ethan.

"So, what's doin' Ethe, how're classes goin'"?

"School's okay, I'm kinda tired, lots of assignments coming up. You?"

"Man, I think I'm in the wrong program... By the end of the week my head is fuckin' spinning with numbers, formulas, calculations, fuck me. I may end up switching next semester."

We shot the breeze for a while, but Ethan wasn't his usual shy self. He seemed subdued, distracted.  I asked him what was up.

"Um, nothing, everything's fine," he said flatly.

"Ethan, I've known you long enough to tell when something's bothering you, what is it?"

He hesitated, looking down at his feet, not saying anything. Finally, he looked up and met my gaze.

"Ok, so something's going on and I don't get it."

He got up from the table and went into his room, came back with a package in his hands.

"This arrived for me today."

He opened the box and withdrew a black velvet bag. He carefully undid the draw string, slid his hand in and pulled out a smallish metal cage-like contraption, which fit neatly in the palm of his hand. It looked to be made of steel, all polished and shiny. There was a large ring on one end, attached to a ribbed spiral tube, kind of in the shape of a droopy penis.

A miniature lock with two keys sat atop the tube, like a tiny hardware bow. He held the apparatus aloft and looked at me, expressionless.

"Did you... did you order that?"  I was grinning.

"NO, I didn't order it," he said.

"What the fuck?  Who sent it to you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I didn't when I opened the package, but I do now... the instruction sheet that came with it explained everything."

"It's a fucking cock cage!"

"I know."

"What the fuck?"

"I know."

"Was there a note?", I asked.

"Nope, nothing".

I went to the fridge, grabbed a couple more beers and handed one to Ethan.

"So, let me get this straight. You get a package, inside is this fucking cock cage, you don't know who sent it to you or why, and you're kind of freaked out."

"Yeah..."

"Drink up my friend, this calls for a celebration.  It means someone out there likes you."

"Really?  They sure have a strange way of showing it… Besides… I’m-"

"Listen," I interrupted him, "Flattery comes in many forms, best to take it however it comes.  I wouldn't worry about it.  Whoever sent it will probably make themselves known to you at some point. In the meantime, just kick back and enjoy knowing that some mystery person has the hots for you."

"Yeah, I guess. But why send me something like this?  What am I supposed to do with it? I- I don’t like sex… It's really weird."

We got onto other topics, leaving the cage at the side of the table and far from our conversation.  Several beers later, our talk was becoming a bit looser, and Ethan had to shush me every now and then before Mrs. Dremel complained. He wasn't much of a drinker so the beers I was playing him with were hitting him hard. But unlike me, Ethan doesn't get loud when he drinks; he just becomes stupid.

Finally, I asked him conspiratorially... "So, Ethe, did you try it on?"

"What?"

"The cage, did you try it on?"

"Of course not, why would I try it on?"

"Aren't you a bit curious... you know, see what it feels like?"

"No."

"Just as well.  I think it's too big for you anyway.  Whoever sent it obviously hasn't seen you naked."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?", he said indignantly.

"Nothing, it's just that... okay, don't take this the wrong way, but, well, I've seen you plenty of times after swimming and you're kind of, um, not large?"

"It's a POOL, there's SHRINKAGE.  You ought to know that."

"Okay."

"I'm not that small," he said matter of factly.

"Okay."

"Really," he insisted.

"Methinks he doth protest too much. All I'm sayin' is if you locked yourself into that thing, you could easily pull a Houdini and slip out of it... it's too big, you'd need a smaller size."

"Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because deep down you know I'm right.  But here's your chance to prove me wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

I pulled $20 from my wallet and laid it on the table. "Twenty bucks says you could get yourself out of that thing even with the lock on `cause it's bigger than you are."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's way too small.  I probably couldn't even fit into it."

"Then take the challenge, my friend."

"I'm not doing it. I wouldn't even know how to put it on let alone take it off."

"I think it's fairly straight forward." I picked up the cage, opened and removed the lock and separated the two components. Glancing at the instruction sheet, I outlined the apparent procedure. "I think your balls go through this big ring, then your cock," I said, poking three fingers through the ring. "Dick goes into cage, cage attaches to ring and away you go. Houdini. Twenty bucks. Aren't you glad you have a friend who's an engineering major!"

"I'm not going to do this."

"I'm not surprised, it'd be really embarrassing if it fell right off.  But I know you'll try it when you're alone."

"I'm not going to try it."

"I understand, I wouldn't want to draw attention to it either if it were me."

"Will you stop!"

"Ethan, if you're so sure, you got nothing to lose and $20 to gain... unless, of course, you're NOT sure."

Ethan didn't say anything.  He just looked at me, blinking, a dull expression on his handsome face.  In his intoxicated state, he was actually considering it.

"Ya know what, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, it's not a big deal, there are more important things in life.  It's probably genetic anyway."

Ethan took a long swig of beer and placed the empty can on the table.

Glaring at me, he stood up and dropped his sweats and boxers, exposing his lovely little pecker, small and pink in the low light of the kitchen. His nuts looked full, and hung heavily like a tiny sack of gold. He was weaving slightly. I couldn't believe that the asexual virgin boy was going to do this.

"I'm only doin’ this to shut you up," he said. He was starting to slur.

"Okay, so whad'ja say, balls first?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said.

He eased one testicle through the steel ring, contemplated it for a second, then pulled the other one through. He gave them a little tug and shot me a smirk of satisfaction. "Balls to the wall," I said, he giggled.

"Now, for this…" he said fondly as he folded his dick down and pushed it clumsily through the ring.  "Voila!"

"How does that feel?" I asked.

"S'okay. Mebbe a bit tight but I think s'alright.  I mean, the whole thing's gonna fall off anyway, right?", he said sarcastically.

"Okay, now your dick goes into the cage. Got anything slippery?"

"Uhmm… medicine cabinet, in the bathroom... I have somm body lotion." He twisted his body and thrust his right arm out pointing the way.

I retrieved the lube as it would have been difficult for him to make his way there with his pants at his ankles. I handed him the lube and told him it might be good to apply a bit to the inside of the cage, so he could slide in more easily. He squirted way too much onto his fingers and smeared some into the cage. The excess confounded him for a second before he came up with the novel idea of putting it on his dick. He wiped the rest on the side of his leg, then maneuvered the cage onto his cock.

"Wow, easy-peasy. Docking mission complete, captain, what next?" I told him.

"Ok, now I think you connect the cage to the ring."

He pulled up on the cage, trying to guide the hoop onto the ring pin. It took him several attempts before it slid into place. I picked up the lock and handed it to Ethan; he tried to thread the lock shackle through the hole on the pin. As with the hoop, it took him some time to get the shackle through.  He finally succeeded and managed to close the lock soundly.  The resulting `click' was a portentous sound.  It spoke of a changing world, where old ways were left behind and a new order beckoned, one where anything was possible.

"So Ethe, how does it feel to be locked in?"

"I feel like robo-cop!", he said, shaking his pelvis so the cage dangled wildly. He laughed out loud at his joke.

"Why don't you make like Houdini and get yourself out of that contraption."

"Gotta be kidding, no way I can get outta this." He fumbled with the cage, pulled on the ring, tried to work his balls through.  It was impossible.

"See, told ya, no way out. You satisfied?"

"Okay, I was wrong, you win.  Keep the 20 bucks, you earned it. I gotta go."

"Oh, okay, gimme the keys."

I dangled the keys over his outstretched hand and pretended to drop them to him, but I snatched them back before they made contact, his fingers closing on air.

"No, I don't think so, I'm going to keep them for a while," I said, rising from the table and moving towards the door.  He sobered up instantly as he reached out to stop me.

"Hey, quit kidding around, give me the keys so I can get outta this thing!."

He tried to grab my arm as he lurched forward, but the pants around his ankles seriously hindered his movement.  I made it to the front door, opened it and shouted loudly, "Mrs. Dremel, Ethan has something he wants to show you."

"What are you doing?!" he hissed as he fumbled to get his pants up.  And just in time, as Mrs. Dremel's face appeared in the doorway.

"Vat is it Eeetan?"

"Ethan's got a new cage and he wants to show it to you," I said.

"Cage, vat cage, I don't see a cage.  Eeetan, vat is your friend talking about?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Dremel, he's just joking."

"I have to go, see you Ethe, Mrs. Dremel."

"Diego, you're not leaving me here like this, get back here."  It was a command; he was pissed.

"You know Ethan, you really need to learn some manners. Ever heard of `please' and `sir'?" I was grinning as I headed out the door.

I hadn't gone a block when my phone rang.  I answered it.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now get back here and give me the key."

"Ethan, I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do. You'll get the key in due time; but really, you do need to work on your manners.  I didn't hear `please', I didn't hear `sir'.

"How about this, PLEASE, SIR, get back here NOW and give me the DAMN KEY, is that...?"  I hung up on him.  He called again.

"Look, you can't leave me like this, PLEASE, I gotta get this thing off."

"I like it when you say `please', but that tone of voice, not good. We'll work on that.  And I didn't hear `sir'."

"Please, SIR, could you bring me the key NOW."  His voice was dripping with sarcasm, tinged with fear, enveloped by anger.

"I'll drop by tomorrow with the key. But if you call me again or bug me in any way, you'll have to wait till next week.  I'll be over at 7 tomorrow evening. Besides, it’s not like you use your dick to other thing but pissing. Good night Ethan."

Silence.

"I said `good night Ethan'," I said sternly.

"Good night sir."


	2. Lock Down

I arrived at Ethan's place precisely at 7 and rang the bell.  As usual, Mrs. Dremel answered the door.  "Eeetan, your friend is here," she called.

Ethan emerged from his flat.  He didn't look so good, kind of like he hadn't slept well.  His hair was even more disheveled than the day before and he hadn't changed his clothes.

"Hey Ethe, how ya hangin'?" I quipped.

"Very funny" he said dryly.  We entered his apartment and sat at the kitchen table.

"Okay, so what's goin' on?" he asked.  He looked all serious... so cute.

"What do you mean Ethe?"

"These arrived for me today," he said, holding up a set of handcuffs.

"Ethan, first a cock cage, now restraints, I'm not sure I know you anymore."

"Cut the crap Diego, what's going on, why are you doing this?  I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend Ethan, and I... "

"Friends don't lock up their friend's privates and keep the key," he said.

"You got me there, although technically you locked yourself up... I just kept the key."

"So, you gonna unlock me?" he asked.

"Perhaps, but first we gotta have a little talk."

He glared at me, said nothing.

"We need to talk about how to get you out of that contraption."

"I already know how to get out of it.  You give me the key, I unlock myself and I go my merry way."

"Not so fast, Ethe, and not so simple.  You have to EARN the right to freedom."

"What do you mean EARN the right?  You've got my penis locked in a cage and I want it back, plain and simple.  You have no right to do this."

"Correction... seeing as it's locked up, and you don't have the key, it's technically not YOUR dick anymore.  Your ownership was compromised the minute you locked yourself into that device.  I'm in charge of it now.  And I'm willing to plan a way to give you back control over it."

Silence.

"Ethe, how do you suppose you've found yourself in this situation?"

"Easy, you got me drunk and tricked me."

"You can blame it on me, but shit happens and you let it.  I didn't force you into that cage, Ethan, you did it of your own free will.  Fuck, you even closed the lock yourself.  You're so fucking naive, and now you're experiencing the consequences of your stupidity."

Ethan's face was turning red.

"I want the key and I want it NOW.  You can't do this to me," he said.

I smiled faintly and shrugged.

"Give - me - the key," he said evenly, emphatically.

I produced a small key from my pocket and held it aloft in front of him.

"Is this what you're after?"

He snatched the key from my hand and marched into the washroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.  I could hear him fumbling with his pants, the soft scrape of metal against metal.  Then silence, followed by a groan of exasperation and more fumbling.

Thirty seconds later I heard the bathroom door unlock.  Ethan stomped out of the washroom and threw the key onto the table.

"That's not the right key, you asshole!"

"I didn't say that it was, Ethan."

"Quit playing games Diego, what do you want?  If you want to see me beg, then I'm begging.  I want this thing off.  It's heavy, it's tight... my, my balls are sore.  I have to pee sitting down, you don't know what's it's like.  What do you want?"  He was ranting; I let him finish.  A heavy silence followed.

"Are you quite finished Ethan?" I said in a measured tone.

Silence.

"I said `are you quite finished Ethan'?"

A pause.  He looked up at me.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Good.  Then I'll tell you how it's going to be."  Now I paused, for effect. "For the next month, I'm going to keep you locked up."

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'll meet you from time to time, whenever I choose, to unlock you.  You'll have to be restrained when I do this, but I will remove the cage and give you a degree of freedom.  But during that time, you will do whatever I tell you.  You cannot question my orders, and if you do, I will keep you locked in that contraption for even longer."

I paused again.

"Some of the things that I will tell you to do may seem, at first, a bit, um... disagreeable, but I assure you that you will enjoy everything I tell you to do.  Think of it as a series of tasks that you will be required to complete in order to earn your freedom."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm serious Ethan."

"This is ludicrous.  What kind of things would I have to do?  I can't do your laundry or your cooking, or even your homework if I'm restrained."

"You know Ethan, for someone as smart as you, you can be dumb as a fucking doornail."

"Thank you very much," he said sarcastically.  "I repeat, `what kind of things are you talking about'?  What do I have to do to get the key?"

"Sexual things, Ethan," I said matter of factly.

More silence.

"You're nuts," he said.

"It's your choice."

"I- I’m asexual," he whimpered.

"Yeah, I heard.  And you have to wait the month, Ethe.  If you don't agree to my terms, you'll be locked up for one month and I won't come by to unlock you at all.  It'll be on 24/7, you'll just have to get used to it. At the end of the month, I'll unlock you for good.  Your choice."

"That's hardly a choice, Diego." he said, desperate.

"Oh, and if you continue to have childish outbursts like the one you just had, you'll be locked up for even longer," I added.

"I'm not gonna do this," he said.

"Have it your way Ethe," I said.  "I'll see you in a month."

I got up and headed for the door.  Ethan looked up at me.

"I'm gonna call the authorities, the police," he said.

"Go ahead, call them.  In fact, why don't you do it right now."  I took a couple of steps towards him, pulled out my phone and extended it to him.  "C'mon, make the call.  I really want to hear you explain how you've got this cage on your dick, and how your friend tricked you into putting it on, and how your friend kept the key and how he wants you to do sexual things.  I'm sure they'll take it real serious... after they've finished laughing hysterically, that is.  Oh, and when the police finally come to interview you, I want to see how Mrs. Dremel reacts.  I can't wait to see her face when I tell her why you called the cops.  Do you think she'd still want you living here?"

I thrust the phone closer to him, urging him to take it, but he wouldn't.

He just sat there glaring up at me, small tears forming in those beautiful eyes.  I put the phone back in my pocket and started to make my way out.  I opened the door, only to find Mrs. Dremel hovering in the hallway, pretending to dust.

"Ethan doesn't seem to like his cage, Mrs. Dremel," I said.  "I don't know what to do."

She looked up at me quizzically, and then at Ethan who was staring incredulously.  She looked back at me and I winked at her as I exited the building.


	3. A Change of Heart

I got the call five days later.

"Hey Diego, it's Ethan."  On the surface, his voice sounded lighthearted, upbeat, but I sensed an edge of, what, desperation?

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked

"Nothin', been a while since we've seen each other, thought we could hang for a bit today."

"Sure, I'm at the library, wanna meet for coffee?"

A pause.

"Um, I thought maybe you could drop by here and..."

"And...?"

"And, you know, maybe talk about stuff."

"Sure, I'll be over in an hour."

I arrived at Ethan's place and rang the bell.  Mrs. Dremel answered the door.  "Eeetan, your friend is here," she sang.

Ethan opened his door and we went inside.  He looked seriously disheveled. Faded long-sleeved shirt, with shirt tails half trailing out of baggy black jeans.  Grey socks pulled out loosely at the toes.  Hair arranged wildly, jutting out at improbable angles.  We sat at the kitchen table and he regarded me with wide manic eyes.

"So Ethe, whaddya been up to?" I asked.

"Not a lot, school stuff mainly.  I haven't been sleeping so good these days."

"Oh, why's that," I asked innocently.

"Why do you think?," he said dryly.

"Oh."

"Look, Diego, I've been thinking about what you said.  I... I can't go on like this.  I need to get out of this thing, even for a little bit.  I can't stand it anymore."

"Okay."

"So I'm... I'm willing to go along with what you suggested."  A pause, a sigh.  "I don't like it, but I don't have much of a choice... I can't, I gotta get this thing off.  I mean, it feels weird `cause I've never done anything like this, and I don't know about doin' sexual stuff with anyone, but if I don't do somethin' I'm gonna go nuts.  I can't sleep, I can't concentrate.  I've failed one exam already and I've got a couple of mid-terms next week that I'm no way ready for."  He was talking really fast and gesticulating wildly as he spoke.  "I'm afraid of losing my semester, it's that bad."

"Ethan, you can cut the drama routine, I hear you.  And you don't need to worry... I'll start you off slow, ease you in so to speak.  So here's the deal... the month starts right now.  First of all, you need to start calling me `sir'.  Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good.  Next, you need to know that I choose when we meet and when you get unlocked.  Is that clear?"

“Yes sir."

"Great.  And another thing... if you question my orders, if you balk or refuse to do anything I tell you to do, I'll add extra time to your confinement.  _Capeesh_?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and we'll need to give you a safe word," I said.

"Safe word, sir?" he said.

"Yeah, you know, a word you can say to let me know if things get a bit too much for you," I said.

"Sir, I... I don't like the sound of this."

"Relax man, it's just a precaution.  It's like an escape hatch if you decide you don't want to continue on the path we're about to embark on."

"Um, okay.  Sir."

"So for a safe word, hmmm, something easy to remember, but distinctive enough so there's no misunderstanding... hmmm.  I've got it... _mamihlapinatapai_ !!  There's no mistaking that!"

"Mami... lapi...?

"Mami-hlapi-natapai... it's Yaghan for when two people look at each other, hoping that the other one's going to initiate something they both want, but neither wants to be the one to set things in motion.  Mamihlapinatapai. Good word, huh."

"Sir, that's impossible to .. "

"Dude, fuck, relax, I'm just joking... what the fuck is wrong with you? Okay, so for your safe word... hmmm... oh, I know... how about `Mrs. Dremel'."

"But sir, that's my landlady's name, I can't..." he said.

"`Mrs. Dremel', Ethe, that's your safe word, and I don't give a fuck whether you like it or not.  `Mrs. Dremel' it is, got it?"

A sigh.  "Yes sir."

"Then say it."

"Mrs. Dremel.  Sir," he said unenthusiastically.

"Very good.  So, now that you have your safe word, you can use it if you need it.  As I said, if we're doing anything that you are uncomfortable with or you don't like, you use the safe word and we stop immediately.  But be careful, because that means we go back to square one, so only use it if you're sure you don't want to continue.  Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good.  So I guess that wraps things up for now, I'm going to go and I'll let you know when we'll get together again."

He looked dismayed.

"But... could we... could you... please... um, unlock me for a bit right now, I really need... "

"`Fraid not Ethe, not today."

"But I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong.  And by the way, I'm adding an extra day to your confinement for arguing, and another day for not calling me sir.  Got it?"

A pause.

"I said `got it?'

"Yes sir."

"Goodbye Ethan, I'll be in touch," I said.

"Goodbye sir.  Um, sir, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Sir, why are you doing this?"

I looked up at him, met his gaze.  "You mean you don't know?"

He looked straight back at me and blinked.  He shook his head.

"It's the only way I could think of to save `us', Ethan."

He looked at me all puzzled... too fucking cute.

"You know, you're a good friend, I like you a lot.  And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm fucking hot for you... always have been.  From the minute I saw you, all I could think about was getting into your pants.  That's actually why I became friends with you in the first place.  So I could get to know you, get closer and then make my move.  But things didn't turn out as I expected.  For one, I didn't realize how close a friendship you and I would have.  And, I had no idea the depth of your denial about your so called ‘asexual’ lifestyle."

He looked puzzled again.

"Ethan, I know my feelings aren't one-sided.  I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking."

"I don't know what you're talking about Di-ehm,  Sir…" he said nervously.

"Of course you'd say that, and that's precisely why I've had to go to these lengths to get you where I want you.  I thought of telling you how I feel, or pouncing on you or trying to seduce you, but I know what would've happened.  You would have rebuffed me and our friendship would have been ruined.  I didn't want that to happen, and then I realized that I had to do something.  I couldn't stay friends with you without letting you know how I feel... that would have killed me and at some point I'd have had to walk away from the friendship... it's been that hard for me to be with you as just a friend.  And I couldn't risk telling you and having you flatly turn me down.  So I realized I had to take control of the situation.  I had nothing to lose and everything to gain.  So I came up with this plan."

Ethan looked stunned, confused.  He was evidently struggling with what I was telling him.

"Ethe, I sent you that cage as an invitation."  I paused again so that what I was telling him could sink in.

"The conversation we had that night, when I was goading you into trying on the cage, and making fun of how small I thought you were, well, that was my way of forming the link in your mind between you and me, and the cage. When you locked yourself in, while I was holding the key in my hands, you were accepting my invitation."

"I... I didn't realize any of this," he said absentmindedly.

"I know, of course you didn't.  And I kind of needed you to NOT be consciously aware of what you were doing, that's why I got you drunk. Because when you're drunk, man, you're not exactly the brightest bulb. In fact, you're... hmmm, how can I put this?... dumb as fuck?" I grinned.

His mouth had formed a straight line, his eyes were round, he was peeved.  Disregarding his manner, I continued.  "So, since that fateful evening, Ethe, you and I have been in a bit of a power struggle.  But that seems to have resolved itself now, wouldn't you say?  So, here we are."

Ethan was scrunching up his face into a grimace, looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Ya know, you can play dumb all you like, but I know on some level you've been aware of how I feel.  I think you actually get off on it... having someone who's attracted to you but can never have you.  And I know that a part of you is really curious to see what it'd be like if you and I were to... you know... but you'd never allow that to happen.  Not under normal circumstances, anyway.  You keep your nose buried in your books, and remain oblivious to everything else.  You never date, you don't express interest in guys or girls, I don't know WHAT the fuck you are, I'm not even sure that YOU know…"

I skooched my chair alongside Ethan's, brought my arm over his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "But I guess we're about to find out."

I reached my other arm across his front and leaned in, burying my face into the side of his soft neck.  I nuzzled him playfully.  It must have tickled because he recoiled, trying to squirm away.  I tightened my embrace as my lips made contact with his supple flesh.  I started to suck his skin gently, intently, then with greater intensity, drawing it into my driven mouth.  He stopped moving and cried out; his squirming morphed into serious efforts to pull my much more muscular body away, push me off, but my strong arms held him in place as I fed on the tender patch of skin.  I brought my teeth into play to deepen the encounter.

"Ow," he cried, "cut it out, t-that hurts... sir!"

I ignored his pleas and continued on with the ritual.  After about a minute of struggling, his smaller body slackened as he gave in to the unexpected assault. I felt like a lion, instinctually gripping the neck of a downed gazelle, drawing the life from the defeated creature.

When it seemed that I'd sufficiently marked my territory, I pulled away slowly, a string of drool forming a bridge from my mouth to his neck like a translucent umbilical cord.  The strand broke away and I watched with satisfaction as a purplish welt began to form on the side of Ethan's neck.

The mark suited him... the uncertain shape, the indifferent toothmark, the dappled mauves and magentas that gleamed with saliva against his milky skin.  Fascinating how a few ruptured capillaries could produce such an effect.

He looked up at me with concerned puppy eyes behind glasses that transformed his face into an avatar of compliance.  I smirked as he brought a hand up to soothe the blemish.

"Sir, why did you do that?" he asked.  He was incensed.

"`Cause I felt like it.  Think of it as a ceremonial rite to seal the deal," I said.

"Sir, it hurt .. "

"Just a little rough-housing, Ethe, nothing serious.  Besides, you enjoyed being subjugated."

"No, sir, I didn't, in fact I... "

"I don't believe your asexual bullshit, Ethan.  In fact, I'm willing to bet that if you dropped your pants right now, we'd see that you had a big wood trying to break free of the cage.  Let's make it interesting... drop your pants... if you're not all boned up like I'm pretty sure you are, I release you for good, no more cage, no more games.  C'mon,, you wanna get rid of the cage, don't you?  Let's see what's goin' on down there."

Ethan didn't move.  He wouldn't even look at me.  He was looking down, still touching at his hickey.

"I knew it.  You fucking loved it and you're as excited as I am about what's to come."

I reached down to his crotch and roughly grabbed the cage through the fabric of his jeans.  It felt weighty and solid.  Ethan looked up at me as I gave it a tug and held it there, pulling on it with even force.  I stared into his unresponsive eyes.

"You're _mine_ now, Ethan.  You belong to _me_ , and you and I are going to have such fun together," I said, releasing the cage and tousling his soft hair good-naturedly as a father might do to his young son.

Cupping his head in the palm of my hand, I leaned in once again and tenderly kissed the bruised skin on his neck before getting up and heading for the door.  I turned and looked back at him.

"Don't try to hide that hickey.  I want you to wear it proudly like a good little boy.  If you try to hide it, there will be consequences," I said.

"Yes sir," he said as he quickly dried a falling tear from his red cheek.

“Good boy.”

I grinned and stepped out the door.


	4. Initiation

I waited another three days before calling Ethan.  I wanted him to have time to get even more horned up and uncomfortable than he already was.  It was Sunday, just before 6 am.  He answered on the first ring.  Unbelievable that he'd be up so early, but there he was.

"I'm outside, let me in," I said, skipping the pleasantries.

"Um, what?"  He was evidently taken by surprise, confused.

"Ethan, I'm standing outside your door, let me in."

"You're...?" he said.

"…outside your goddamn door, now open up, you fucker."  I was starting to get angry.

"Um, but... it's so early... sir," he stammered.  His voice was early morning cracky.

"Is there a problem, Ethan?," I asked.

"Um, no sir, it's just that... um... Mrs. Dremel... she's probably still sleeping and... "

"Then I guess we'll just have to be very quiet, won't we.  Now open the fucking door and let me in before I start pounding on it," I demanded.

I heard a sharp intake of breath over the phone before he said, "yessir".

It took him about a minute to get there.  I suspected he was making himself presentable in case Mrs. Dremel was actually up and about.  I heard the door unlock, quietly, and the chain sliding open, also quietly.  He eased the door open.  I pushed past him and walked right in.  As we made our way into his place, I couldn't help noticing that Mrs. Dremel's door was open just a crack.

"Good morning Mrs. Dremel," I blurted out, all loud and sunrise cheery. Ethan looked at me in horror.  Her door closed silently, like the shell of a giant clam.

We entered Ethan's apartment.  He was wearing pajamas -- dark blue and grey stripes, very male -- and white socks.  He looked delightful... a veritable birthday present waiting to be unwrapped.  I got an instant boner the second I saw him in his bedtime attire.

"I hope I didn't wake you, Ethan," I said insincerely.

"No sir, I was studying," he said.

"Well, it's time to take a break, Ethe."

"Yes sir."

"Where are the restraints?" I asked.

"Um, they're in my bedroom, sir."

"Well, go get them," I said impatiently.

Ethan went into his room and came back with the cuffs and key.  He handed them to me.

"Good boy, Ethan.  Now why don't you sit down, you'll be more comfortable," I said.

"Yes sir."  He sat at a kitchen chair that I pulled out from the table.

"Good, now bring your arms in back of you."

He did as I instructed and I steered his hands through the spaces between the rungs at the back of the chair; there was just enough room for them to pass.  I cuffed his wrists together.

"There now, you aren't going anywhere unless you bring that chair with you."

I pulled up a chair and sat beside him.  "How are you feeling?," I asked.

"I'm nervous.  Sir."

"Really, there's no need to feel nervous.  We're just two old friends about to have a bit of fun together, that's all."

I draped my arm over Ethan's shoulder and tenderly kissed the bruise on the side of his neck.  He winced; it was probably still a bit tender.  The mark had developed since I'd last seen him.  The colors had deepened and the pattern had spread.  Some yellow had surfaced as a backdrop, and hints of blue had emerged among the purples and reds.  The hickey now resembled a geothermal map of some remote archipelago.

I moved my attention away from the blotch and worked my way along the side of his neck, the silky arch taut beneath my probing lips.  I was treasuring this level of physical intimacy with Ethan, and my senses were going wild.

I was immediately taken with the smell of him.  He smelled clean, fresh, but it was more than that... there was a subtle depth to his scent, as though it was made up of multiple layers.  I imagined the woody aspect of a

freshly sharpened pencil.  An undercurrent of bread dough.  A suggestion of slightly used linen?  Worn leather?  All parceled up, he had a `guy' smell.

I moved my hand up, through his mop of hair as I continued to kiss and nuzzle the side of his neck, his jaw, up towards his ear.  He let out a sigh, but there was tension in it as he started to squirm a bit.  The tip of my tongue found the swirls of his ear and I played around wetly inside the hollows while my left hand slid under his pajama top.  His body stiffened as my hand made contact with his chest, my fingers groping for an elusive nipple.  Finally, they hit pay dirt; his nipple was firm under my touch, and I grazed it slightly.  He moaned.

His body felt exquisite.  Smooth, warm, firm with some give.  I wanted to wrap myself around him and suck every square inch of his tantalizing flesh.

"You like this, don't you Ethan," I whispered.

"Um, it's okay I guess... sir."

I maneuvered myself behind him, brought my other hand under his pajama top and found the other nipple.  I played with them while kissing the back and side of his neck.

"You're so full of shit, Ethan," I whispered.  "You fucking love this, and even now you won't admit it."

He said nothing, but the tiny gasps he was uttering spoke for him.  I started to unbutton his pajama top, slowly, starting at the top, pausing between buttons to play with his nipples.  His gasps turned into quiet moans, gaining in urgency with each button that I popped.  I took my sweet time; I wanted this prelude to stir him up good.  He was trying hard to suppress the sounds he was making, but it was impossible; they issued from him like water bubbling up from a subterranean hot spring.

When the last button was undone, his top fell open, revealing a smooth white chest, with sparse patches of fine down.  His rosy nipples stood firmly at attention.  His chest was heaving; he was breathing fast.  I pulled the pajama top off his shoulders, letting it slide down his bound arms.  He was now, for all intents and purposes, naked from the waist up. Yum.

I brought a hand up and held his face tenderly as I kissed his cheek, the side of his mouth.  I could feel his morning stubble against my lips.  It was rough and raspy, reminiscent of a boy who'd just started to shave.  I brought my head around in front of him and planted a soft one fully on his lips.  No response; it was like kissing a marshmallow.  I pecked again the side of his mouth and moved in for another advance on his lips.  This time, he responded, barely perceptibly, but I detected a bit of give.  His lips were dry, soft, tentative. 

A third time, I kissed his mouth, now slipping the tip of my tongue gently between his lips, which parted ever so slightly, allowing me in, further.  My tongue found his and I allowed them to touch in a quick, informal introduction.  Once they'd made contact and become somewhat acquainted, I tongued around inside his mouth while smoothing the contours of his face with my hands.

"Ethan, you do seem to be enjoying this, but it doesn't look like you're getting hard," I said glancing down at his crotch.  "Oh right, you're wearing a cage, I forgot.  Let's have a look at it."

Ethan's face hardened; he didn't like me fucking with him.  I slid my hands down, under his waistband, pausing to take in the smoothness of his creamy hips.

"Raise yourself up off the chair a bit, Ethan, we need to get these off," I said.

Ethan did as I instructed and I eased his pajama bottoms and boxers down so that they fell to his ankles.  And there it was, the cage that held his precious member.  It did indeed look heavy, and his cock filled the cage portion entirely, like the enormous root of a pot-bound plant.  His balls hung long and heavy.  They were reddish pink.  He looked as though he was in a considerable degree of discomfort.

"Ethan, would you like me to unlock you?" I asked.

"Yes sir, I would."

"How badly do you want me to remove the cage, Ethan?" I teased.

"Badly sir... very badly."  He sighed.

"Ethan, you're going to have to beg me to remove it."  I ran my fingers across his bare chest, making sure that they skimmed over his nipples from time to time.  I planted the palm of my other hand on his belly and he sucked in a gaspy breath.

"Sir, please, could you take the cage off.  I really .. I can't stand it anymore."

"Ethan, what are you willing to do if I remove the cage?" I asked.

"Sir, I'll do anything you like.  Please sir, could you take it off," he pleaded.

I brought my hand further down, massaging his inner thigh.  He grunted.  I cupped his balls in my palm and weighed them gently.  They were heavy, soft, smooth with a random scattering of hairs.  As I turned them over in my hand, they started to contract and his cock began to occupy even more space within the cage.  I squeezed his balls firmly and he let out a gasp. I brought my other hand down to the cage itself and ran my index finger along it, to the very tip, touching the head of his swollen prick which was puffing out through the gaps at the end of the cage, appealing for release.

I opened my hand and slowly closed it over the cage.  I gave it a firm but gentle tug as I squeezed his balls again; he grunted.  I held the cage steady again and whispered in his ear.  "Ethan, you're going to be a good little boy if I remove the cage, aren't you."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes what?"

"I'll be a good boy sir," he said.

"Of course you will," I said, giving the cage another tug and kissing the side of his mouth.

I pulled the key from my pocket and held it up for Ethan to see.

"Here it is, Ethan, the key to your freedom, at least for a little while anyways.  So much fuss over such a small thing, don't you think?"

"Yes sir."

"Kiss the key, Ethan."

"Sir?"

"I said `kiss the key', Ethan."

He leaned forward and kissed it.

"Good boy.  I like when you follow my orders."

I was about to insert the key into the lock when I stopped short.

"What's this?" I said, looking down at the lock and then up at him.  "There are scrape marks on the lock, Ethan.  How did that happen?"

Silence.

"How did the scrape marks get there?  Did you try to break off the lock?"

Ethan's face was red.  His head was down; he wouldn't look at me.

"Ethan, I'm talking to you.  Did you try to break the lock off?"

"Sir, it's really uncomfortable, I didn't know what else to do.  I tried to break it off but it wouldn't budge.  It's stronger than it looks."  He was whimpering.

"That's because it's titanium.  I had a feeling you might try something stupid like this, so I ordered a special lock.  Not even bolt cutters can break this baby."

"I'm sorry sir, I won't do it again."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, no pun intended.  You've just earned yourself another week in confinement."

He gasped and was about to protest but he saw the look on my face and thought better of it.

“Oh, and also…”

I raised my hand and could see a bit of confusion in his blue eyes right before I smacked the fuck out of his cheek. He cried and squirmed, trying to get free before I put a hand over his perfect lips.

“Shhh… We don’t want to bother Mrs. Dremel to come in, and look at you like this…” He continued to sob silently against my palm with his eyes closed and his body trembling away from my touch.

“Now, let’s have some fun, baby boy.”

I inserted the key into the lock and gave it a small twist; the shackle popped open.  I removed the lock, but the cage didn't budge.  His swollen cock held it in place.  He winced as I tugged on the cage, and I realized that his pubic hairs had got caught up in the spirals, resembling coils of barbed wire impeding access to a sacred temple.

"Ethan, your fucking bush has got all caught up in the cage.  No wonder you're so uncomfortable."  He grunted.

I did my best to untangle the hairs without pulling on them more than was warranted.  This isn't entirely true .. I actually gave them a couple of unnecessary tugs, just to see him cry and squirm.  That's the kind of fucker that I am.

I managed to slide the cage off, then set my sights on the ring, which was even more difficult to remove.  There were hairs caught on it as well, intertwining themselves along the surface.  I took my time and gently unsnarled the wiry mesh before proceeding further.  I made a mental note to address the entanglement problem to make uncaging more seamless for future sessions.

Once the hairs were out of the way, I performed a series of rough manipulations to bend his cock down through the ring, and then ease his balls out, one at a time.  Ethan continued to grimace as I worked the ring free until, finally, it came off.  And there he was.  Free.  Unencumbered. And aroused.  He let out a groan that trailed off into a deep sigh.

I paused to take in the magic of the moment as I gazed lovingly at his magnificent manhood.  I'd seen his dick countless times at the pool.  We'd been naked alongside each other in the change room so often.  But I'd never seen him hard before.  He wasn't terribly long, about 5 inches, maybe 5 1/2, cut, but a thick, solid chunk of muscle.

I reached my hand out and stroked the underside of his cock in a `happy-to-meet-you' gesture.  His dick sprang to life when I touched it, pointing urgently at the ceiling.

"How does that feel Ethe?"

"Feels good," he croaked, tears drying on his face.

"Feels good `SIR'."

"Feels good sir," he said dutifully.

"Would you like me to jerk you off, Ethan?"

"Um... yes, I guess so.  Sir."

I pulled a small bottle of lube from my bag and squirted a bit onto his cock.  I slathered it on, took his dick in my hand and began to slide around.  It felt rigid, yet spongy, warm and alive.  He moaned softly and started trying to hump my hand like a randy puppy.  I pulled away and massaged his upper inner thighs, his balls and lower belly.  Another moan, this one expressing exasperation.  I once again took his dick in my hand and tugged a bit, releasing on the down stroke and then tugging upward once again.  Always upward before releasing and then starting from the bottom once more.

I returned my attention to his balls, fondling and caressing them while I used my other hand to massage his cock head.  He was moaning softly, so I slowed things down a bit.  Then I stopped completely and played with his nipples some more, as I nuzzled the side of his neck.  His dick was raging, he didn't want me to stop.

"Please, sir, I need to... "

"Shut the fuck up, Ethan.  I'm sick of your whining.'

"Yessir."  It wasn't even a whisper; it was more like he was mouthing the words without actually vocalizing them.  He licked his lips and sighed.  A spot of drool had begun to pool at the side of his mouth.

I cupped my hand over his cock head and tickled the underside with my fingers.  He started to hump my hand again so I eased off a bit, allowing my touch to become more delicate, barely discernible.  He sighed heavily. I ran a finger slowly up and down the underside of his prick, from just below the head, right down to his sack.  When I reached his balls, I took them in my hand and massaged, tugged, squeezed.  He gasped.  I did it again.

I closed my hand around his cock and squeezed hard.  He let out a cry.  I eased off and then repeated.  Another cry, this one more of a whimper.  I kept my hand around his cock, not moving, just maintaining a gentle squeeze.  His dick was throbbing and he started trying to hump my hand yet again.  I released and slid up and down briefly, then did another gentle squeeze.

Several more rounds of this and he started to become unhinged.  He was mewling incoherently, but I was able to discern the odd word like `please', `sir', `need', `can't'.  I had him exactly where I wanted him .. powerless, frustrated and experiencing a deep and driving need that he was unable to satisfy.  I alone had the power to deliver the release he so badly longed for.  I stopped and allowed my hands to play along the sides of his chest, randomly grazing a nipple from time to time.  His cock began to twitch.

I leaned in closer, my lips seeking out the bruise on the side of his neck. I kissed it gently and then started to suck on it, slowly and gingerly.  No pressure, no teeth, no urgency... just a steady gentle sucking to revive and freshen the mark.

"No, please sir, don't do that again," he bleated.

"Quiet or I'll bite you," I whispered.

"Yessir," he replied with a broken voice.

After a minute or so, I brought my head around again, kissed him on his lips.  As I did this, I draped my right arm around his shoulder and with my left hand started to tug at his cock with slow, deliberate rhythm.  I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I brought him closer to orgasm.  He was kissing me back now, fully into the fervor of the moment.  I slowed down my hand, I wanted to enjoy this sumptuous kiss for as long as possible, to indelibly imprint this wondrous episode into my brain.

He pulled away and whispered, "I'm gonna cum, sir".

"You need to ask permission to cum, Ethan," I replied sternly.

"Sir... unh, is it... unh... okay if I... UNH... c-cum?"  He was panting.

"It's okay, baby, go ahead," I said, as I switched hands and brought my left hand just below his slit.  His body shuddered and he grunted through gritted teeth as he spilled into my hand.  I captured his entire load, and continued to pump and squeeze until he was emptied.

I was entranced by the experience of bringing Ethan to orgasm.  The supremacy of being able to orchestrate the discharge of life-giving force from his body.  The thrill of having the power to decide if, when and how he would experience this moment of pure ecstasy.  And what absolute authority, to hold his cum... his precious generative fluid... in the palm of my hand, to do with it as I desired.  Several hundred million of his life giving cells suspended in my grasp, awaiting my directive on how they would be deployed.  I felt like god, ultimately governing this most vital and fundamental action of a man, this man, this delightful young man who I'd coveted for what seemed like an eternity.

Ethan's body went limp as he faded into a post-ejaculation stupor, but I soon snapped him out of it.

"Open your mouth, Ethan," I said softly.

He looked up at me, disbelieving.  I brought my hand up to his mouth.  His kept his lips closed, staring obstinately at my hand, and the puddle of cum it held.  He shifted his gaze to me, and pleaded with his eyes.  I brought my other hand to his mouth and grazed my fingers across his lips, urging them open.

"I said `open your mouth', Ethan."

A sigh, long and resigned.  Slowly, reluctantly, he opened his mouth.  I tilted my hand against his lower lip and his cum slid languidly into his mouth.

"Swallow."

Yet another hesitation, this one brief.  But he did as I instructed.  His face was red with indignation.

"Now lick my hand, Ethe.  And my fingers too.  Lick up the rest of your cum," I cooed.

He hesitated again.  I could see he was weighing his options carefully.  He was struggling between utter humiliation and resignation.  In the end, he did as he was told.  His obedient tongue felt so satisfying against the palm of my hand as he took the remnants of his goo.

"Well done, Ethan, I'm proud of you.  You passed the first challenge."  I patted his head lovingly. "Now, get down on your knees like a good little boy," I instructed.


	5. About-Face

He looked at me, puzzled.

"Sir?"

I stood up in front of him.

"You heard me, Ethan, on your knees."

"Sir, I'm attached to the chair, I can't move, I... "

"Stand up, we'll move your hands up the rungs."

He stood awkwardly, losing his balance slightly and I had to catch him by the shoulders to steady him. I reveled in the slope of his body, his skin felt cool and damp beneath my fingers. I couldn't help planting a wet one on his lips as I propped him back up. I leaned in to him and tongued inside his mouth a bit before pulling away, biting his lower lip as I did. He recoiled.

"OW, why do you keep DOING stuff like that? Sir." I just smiled sweetly, taking in the cute and comical sight before me. Ethan, naked, his open pajama top hanging limply by his cuffed wrists, a kitchen chair in tow. Ethan, his little pecker dangling between his legs, pajama bottoms bunched at his socked feet. Ethan, thick glasses sliding down his sweaty nose, and a bruise starting to form on his left cheek where I punched him. Ethan, scowling and sucking on his bruised lip.

It was too much for me. I stepped closer and embraced him fully, feeling his slim, naked, bound vulnerability against my t-shirt and jeans. I moved one hand to his butt cheek and squeezed like it was a package of Charmin. With my other hand I started to finger his little dick, which had just spent itself of more than a week's worth of vitality. His body stiffened as I licked the side of his neck and continued to fidget with his dick.

I regained control of myself and reached around him to ease his hands up the back of the chair till they could go no further. I tilted the chair forward, lifting it slightly as I did.

"Now you can kneel, Ethan."

"Um, sir... could you... um... pull up my bottoms please, I'm... I'm naked," he said.

"You didn't seem to mind a couple of minutes ago Ethan. You're just going to have to grin and bear it, get it, bare it?" I joked, pointing at his bare ass.

He wasn't laughing, so I copped an overly serious attitude.

"Let's go, down on your knees where you belong." He knelt slowly, carefully; the chair that he was tied to leaned forward against his back. His face was now staring directly into my crotch.

He had a frozen look on his face, kind of catatonic. He knew what was coming.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and laid it on the table beside us. I reached for my belt and leisurely undid it, stroking his cheeks with the leather end. The stroking turned into playful little slaps, back and forth. He winced with each pass of the belt. I grazed the end across his lips, inserting it slightly before letting the belt drop. It fell away loosely across his bare neck and shoulder.

I popped the button on my pants and eased the zipper down, letting the pants fall to the floor. My boxers resembled a circus tent, with the main supporting beam poking enthusiastically against the fly. I slid a finger into the fly and gave it a short sharp yank. My dick sprang out like a jack-in-the-box. It looked eager, ready.

"What do you think. How do you like my dick?," I asked.

He hesitated. "Um, it's very nice, sir," he answered non-commitally.

"`Very nice' is what you tell your grandma when she gives you an ugly sweater for Christmas, Ethan. I said, `how do you like my dick'?"

He let out a sigh.

"Sir, I don't know if I can do this." He was fidgeting.

"I haven't told you to do anything yet, Ethan. All I asked was how you liked my dick. And I'm still waiting for an answer."

"Um, it's big... sir," he sighed.

He was right. Not huge, but a solid pole of flesh. Uncut, over 7" erect with a swollen plummy head and an upbeat curve that implied action, resolve. From his vantage point, it must have seemed colossal, like the Leaning Tower of Pisa seen through a View Master.

"Bring your face closer, Ethan... take a whiff."

He didn't move. I cupped a hand behind the back of his head and urged him towards my dick.

"Closer," I instructed.

"Sir, please, I... ". His head was pushing back against my hand.

"Let's go, Ethan. You know you want it."

I drew him closer, so that the head of my dick was just an inch or so away from his full lips. I could feel his cool breath against my advancing cock.

"Good boy, Ethan. Now kiss it. Just give it a little peck... you know, get acquainted."

"Please, sir, I... I can't... "

"Of course you can, Ethan. It's what you were made for, you just haven't realized it yet. Go on, kiss it. Show me how badly you want it."

He closed his eyes tightly and leaned forward with a look of frightened disgust on his face. When he made contact, he didn't exactly kiss my dick; it was more like a gentle nudge against the underside with those unresponsive marshmallow lips of his.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?," I said. "Ya know Ethe, for someone who's resisting so much, you sure seem to be enjoying this," I said, glancing down at his crotch. His cock was standing at attention again. He turned red, looked embarrassed, but I didn't care. I moved closer still.

I eased my boxers down off my cock and let them drop to the floor. I stepped out of my shoes and kicked my pants and boxers off to the side.  I took my cock in hand and began stroking it lovingly. Ethan was trying to look away, distract himself, but it was impossible. His face was mere inches from the fleshy spectacle that presented itself so boldly to him, occupying the bulk of his field of vision.

I steered my dick towards his mouth and gently slid the fat plum back and forth against his closed lips, moving slightly forward with each pass, prising his lips open.  He was trying to pull back again, but I kept advancing. The pre-cum I was leaking lubed his lips nicely.

There was something about his inherent resistance that was driving me wild. The more he resisted, the hornier and more insistent I got. There was no stopping me now. I didn't care how he felt or what he wanted... the only thing that mattered to me in that moment was breaking through the barriers that he'd set up and claiming what I felt was rightfully mine.

"Let me in, Ethan," I whispered. "Take my cock like a good little boy."

"Sir, please, I...," he said, and as his lips parted to utter the words, I eased myself in.

"That's good, now let the whole head in... go on... take it."

I pressed forward; his mouth widened, as did his eyes, and I slipped the rest of the head into his warm mouth and held it there.

"That's a good boy, I'm so proud of you," I said, stroking his head and the side of his face. "Now use your tongue on the underside."

Nothing.

"I'm waiting," I said.

Then, a slight tickle on the underside of my dick, and it felt so fucking good.

"Keep going, Ethan, you're doing great," I said reassuringly as I started to ease my dick further into his mouth.

It was obvious he'd never tasted cock before. He seemed perplexed by this large foreign object that had somehow lodged itself in his mouth, treating it as an unwelcome intrusion that had to be endured.  Was he really that obtuse?  I could feel his soft lips hugging my shaft, and his moist tongue serving as a pillow, yet he remained motionless, inert, waiting for something to happen.  He really didn't know what to do with it. He needed guidance, direction, encouragement.

"You can suck me a bit, nice and gentle. Watch the teeth. Yeah, that's it, very nice. And use your tongue more... mmmmm, good. Maybe try moving up and down a bit along the shaft. Yesssss! Keep going Ethan, do what comes naturally. I think you're going to make a grade-A cocksucker."

As I was moving deeper, something shifted in Ethan. I didn't notice the exact moment, but he was no longer resistant. He was actually taking the rest of my dick readily, deliberately. I wasn't pushing forward anymore... I didn't need to. He was taking more and more of me each time he sucked, drawing me in to his warmth.

I looked down at him; he seemed to be in a trance. His eyes were partly closed, and he had a softly determined, dreamy look on his face, as though his only goal was to savor the entirety of my insistent cock. His head, his lips had adopted a slow rhythm as he gently sucked and lapped.

Slowly, my cock began to disappear into his mouth, bit by bit, as his tongue swirled around the shaft and under the head. It was thrilling, as I spontaneously joined his rhythm and gave myself up to the unexpected dance he'd initiated.

As he continued to slide his tongue around, I found myself lost in the undulating landscape of his warm mouth. He was a natural, seemingly responding to instinct, long buried, to guide his actions. Apart from the odd scrape of teeth, it seemed as though this act was as elemental to him as breathing. Hard-wired, programmed, deep-seated. Was I witnessing his discovery of something within himself so fundamental, so ingrained, that he'd needed only the most rudimentary of directions before his true nature surfaced and prevailed?

He was mixing it up now. Licking the underside like it was a popsicle. Releasing my dick and making playful lunges at my balls. Sucking and licking, then drawing them into his mouth, one at a time, and tugging gently. My nuts tightened and retracted in response. He redirected his attention to my cock, which had firmed up considerably, innately preparing itself for the natural conclusion to this precious act.

I grabbed my phone and began shooting a video of Ethan working my dick. This was a true Kodak moment, an episode that needed to be captured for future indulgence.

"Ethan, look up, smile for the camera" I said gleefully. His eyes rolled skyward, my cock still in his mouth. I zoomed in on his bulging cheek, panning across to the point of entry where my dick met his lips, then zooming out to take in the full spectacle of Ethan feeding on his first cock.  I felt like a proud father, chronicling a watershed moment in the formative years of his beloved son.

" _Hgnnno .. gnhonh gnhoooh hnahk. Hgr."_ Hilarious.  You couldn't make this stuff up.  And to think I caught it on video.

"What's that? I didn't quite catch what you said."

" _Hhnnngh_." It sounded like a groany sigh. I ignored his muffled protest and put my phone back down on the table. Ethan returned his concentration to the more pressing issue: my cock.

"Ethan, you have to be careful with your teeth. That's it, easy does it."

My cock started to tighten up; orgasm was inevitable, it was upon me. I decided to forego the civility of advising him of my imminent ejaculation, opting instead to present him, without warning, with his warm reward. I took his head in my hands as I held my cock in place, and discharged.

"Use your tongue, fuck," I gasped. And he did. Tiny tickles along the shaft made for an explosive orgasm which lasted for what seemed like minutes. I remained still, savoring the quieting pulsing sensations and the bliss of release, while he continued to lick and suck.

I let go of his head and my wilting cock slipped out from his mouth. I was prepared to tell him what to do next, but I didn't have to... he swallowed my load eagerly and immediately lapped up the remnants from my softening dick.

"Ethan, what the fuck happened? You went from being totally resistant to loving every fucking second of having my dick in your mouth."

"Um, I'm not sure. I didn't want to do it at first. It seemed, um, off-putting... I couldn't imagine having it in my mouth. But once it was in, um, I dunno, I just... kinda loved it. The feel of it, the taste... so m-manly. I couldn't get enough of it. And knowing that it was you in there." He paused for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "Wow," he added. "And when you came, sir, I loved it, I wanted it, I wanted to take it all. I don't know what came over me, so to speak," he giggled nervously.

I laughed too, enjoying his silly word play.

"Hey, it's time to put you back in your cage, but we can't leave you like that," I said, nodding towards his bone. "I'd never get you back in with you all stiff and excited."

He smiled up at me. I helped him up off his knees and got him seated. I jerked him again, slowly, leisurely, capturing his meager load in my hand. I had him swallow it; this time, he was more than compliant. As he licked his cum off my hand, I complimented him again, told him what a good boy he was and how proud I was of him. I then parceled him up into his cage, pocketed the key and undid the restraints.

"You did good Ethan," I said. I cupped his face in my hand and leaned in to kiss him. Dryly on the lips at first, and then with more enterprise. Once again, he surprised me. He opened his mouth and took me in, allowing for a more thorough probing. Our tongues played together... seeking, teasing, chasing, It was a heavenly kiss,  made all the more compelling by the fact that he was entirely unrestrained, doing this of his own free will.

I felt a hand touch my left hip, and the other move to my spent dick. Unbelievably, I started to get hard again as he began fingering me. He noticed right away and broke our kiss, bowing down and bringing his lips back onto my dick.  I let him suck for a minute or so, but pulled off before I became too consumed by his actions; I wanted to leave him in a state of wanting.  He looked up at me with curious disappointment and once again leaned in and wrapped his lips around my cock, fondling my balls with his hand as he did.  Fuck, he was insatiable.I gently pried him off of me and pulled away slowly, looking down in wonder at this beautiful young man. He gazed up at me adoringly. We stayed still, silent, regarding each other softly, and we lapsed into slow simultaneous smiles.

It was Ethan who finally broke the silence.

"Thank you sir," he said softly.

Still looking down at him, I felt a tear well up at the corner of my eye. I wiped it away abruptly, pulled my pants up and prepared to leave.

What the fuck was he thanking me for?  Caging him so I could use him sexually whenever I felt the urge?  Coercing him into lewd acts that were so foreign to him?  Being a self-absorbed, domineering prick whose only interest was to extract carnal pleasure from our every encounter, at the expense of his dignity and freedom?  Or was he trying to provoke me with his peculiar brand of sarcasm?

I felt a sudden, inexplicable tenderness towards Ethan, and I questioned just what the fuck I was doing.  Forcing him into subservience seemed, somehow, repugnant in that moment.  I could have ended it right then and there.  All I had to do was pull out the key, unlock him and let whatever might happen, happen.  I didn't need to keep him caged.  He'd responded positively to the demands I'd imposed on him, and it was clear that he was open to the possibility of embarking on a different kind of journey together.  You know, a healthy, consensual relationship, built on trust, equality, affection.  Respect.  Wasn't that something I'd dreamed of for the two of us?

At the same time, I was reveling in the role of subjugator.  I'd spent a lot of time and energy transmuting Ethan into the purely sexual object I now regarded him as.  Upon him, I'd obsessively added layer upon layer of idealized traits to create, in my mind, a supremely erotic being.  That was simply how I experienced Ethan now, and having him caged and under my dominion was like owning a candy store of sexual delights.  I mean, I was able to dictate Ethan's actions, at any time of my choosing, to maximize my own sexual gratification.  I could humiliate him, and impel him to do things he found objectionable, all in the name of getting my rocks off.  It was well within my power to shape his very nature to my will and whim.  I really did feel like god.

Cool.

I plunged my hand into my pocket and withdrew the small metal key, making a fist around it as I did.  I turned and kissed Ethan on the crown of his head as I got ready to go.  He was pulling up his pajama bottoms, but stopped when I kissed him.  He moved towards me and brought his lips to mine, letting his hand drop between my legs.  But instead of fondling my guys to get me hard, he simply placed his open palm over my crotch and kept it there.  He pulled back, still with his hand in place, and looked into my eyes.  No words, no expression on his face.  He blinked.

Another tear at the corner of my eye.  Fuck.  I pulled away and made for the door. I opened it and saw Mrs. Dremel in the hall, stepping away quickly towards her flat. She looked tired, but somehow she had the energy to look over her shoulder and glower at me. I smiled at her and started whistling as I made my way out, still with the key in my fist.


	6. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was struggling with the story.

Since my last encounter with Ethan, I'd been feeling bothered and confused.

I was struggling with my feelings for him, walking around in a bit of a delirium.  What the fuck was going on?  I really liked the guy, and I wanted so much more than just sex with him.  But I couldn't let go of the key and what it represented: absolute power and domination over a guy I was obsessed with.

I found myself absentmindedly fingering the key at the oddest times.  In class, while the professor droned on.  In the cafeteria, as I mindlessly went through the motions of eating lunch while my friends prattled away.

Alone in bed at night, thinking, invariably, about Ethan.

 _Ethan_.

Beautiful Ethan.

My mid-terms were almost over, just one left.  It'd been a tough slog, but I felt I'd done okay.  The one remaining exam was going to be a motherfucker, though : Fluid Mechanics.  It was my most difficult class, and I needed to do well to maintain the 4.0 GPA I'd worked so hard to achieve.

It was Thursday, early afternoon.  The day was overcast, a slight chill in the air, and it felt like it might rain.  A wind was picking up, and I could see grey veils of moisture hanging in the sky to the East.  I decided to swing by the library and get a few hours of study in before heading home.  I felt a few drops starting to come down as I ducked through the doors and into the library mezzanine.  I went to the central study area where banks of long wooden tables were flanked on two sides by vast shelving units of books and reference material.

I surveyed the scene before me.  Evidently, a lot of other people had the same idea as me, the place was packed.  I tried to find an empty seat along the outer edge, somewhere I could step into, blend in and immerse myself in my books.

And then I saw him.  Ethan.  He was sitting with his geeky philosophy buddies, they looked as though they were engaged in some sort of covert plot to bring in a new world order.  They were whispering, gesturing dramatically to each other, making sidelong glances around the room as if there might be people eavesdropping on their conversation.

I took a seat at the table behind them, facing Ethan's back.  I wanted to take in the sight of him with his friends.  Although he was a part of the group, he stayed on the periphery.  He was looking down at his papers, making notes, looking up and nodding when someone made a point, but his involvement was limited.

He'd kicked off his shoes, they lay at odd angles near his feet.  He looked so cute in his white socks, blue jeans, burgundy turtleneck.  Turtleneck.

What the fuck.  I did a slow and silent burn, then took a moment to calm down before texting him.

`Nice turtleneck Ethe'.

He glanced at his phone and then looked around the room.

`Behind you'.

He turned around and beamed, he was obviously thrilled to see me.  I scowled at him and tugged the neck of my t-shirt sharply before letting go, making a jerky exclamatory gesture with my hand.  His face dropped and morphed into a look of passive worry.  He brought his hand up and fingered the turtleneck, which effectively concealed his hickey.

`Stacks.  NOW.', I texted.

As I was getting up, I saw Ethan grab his phone and step hurriedly into his shoes.  I marched into the depths of the stacks, Ethan hobbled and skipped behind me, trying to get his shoes on properly as he did.  I continued my imperious stride through the ranks of imposing shelves, far into the interior of the building.  It felt as though we were entering a deep, dense forest, with enormous trees looming on either side of us.  The further in we got, the darker it seemed to become.  There was only the sound of my purposeful gait, alongside the noise of Ethan's clumsy efforts to keep up as we made our way into the depths.

At last I found what I was looking for: a remote row with a cement wall at the far end.  There were no students in the area, perfect.  I slowed down my pace and entered the dead end row, perusing titles as I did.  Ethan had caught up, but I didn't pay any attention to him.  I continued to browse, luring him further towards the end of the row.  He followed sheepishly, an anxious look on his face.

I reached the end of the row and came to a slow stop.  I removed a book from the stacks, opened it and leisurely leafed through some of the pages.

Without looking at him, I spoke in a calm, impassive voice.

"I thought I told you not to hide the hickey... Ethan."

"Um, yessir, but, um, it's cool out today, I wasn't thinking, and... um... I just put it on to keep me warm."

I turned my head slowly and directed my gaze at him.

"The fuck you did."  I snapped the book shut.  "You put it on because you were meeting your friends and you figured you had no way of explaining that mark on your neck."

Ethan didn't say anything.

"Well, am I right?" I demanded.

Ethan's face had turned red, he was looking down at his feet.

"Yessir," he said quietly.

"What, I didn't hear you, Ethan, speak up."

He looked up at me.

"Yes sir, I was trying to hide it.  I didn't want my friends to see it."

"So, you disobeyed my orders."

"Yessir," he whispered.

"And you lied to me."

"Um, I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"Ethan, are you ashamed of the mark?" I asked.

"Um, no sir."

A fucking lie if ever I heard one.

"Then, are you ashamed of our, erm... arrangement, perhaps?"

"No sir .. well, I do feel a bit funny about it sir.  And, um, I haven't told anyone, so I guess one could say that I'm, um, maybe a bit reticent about sharing that information so, that could be, um, construed as..."

He was starting to blather so I interrupted him in mid ramble.

"Take it off, Ethan."

"Sir?"

"I said take it off.  Take off the fucking turtleneck."

"But sir, I've only got a light t-shirt on underneath, it's too cold .. "

"Have you lost your fucking mind?  I just told you to do something.  Don't argue, just do it.  Take off the fucking sweater!"

He looked at me in silence for a few seconds.  Slowly he pulled the sweater over his head and let it drop to the ground.  I wanted to burst out laughing at what I saw, but settled for a long, slow shit-eating grin.  He was wearing a blue Lego movie t-shirt.  It was emblazoned with the "Everything is Awesome" slogan, set against an oversize montage of various LEGO characters.  It was obviously meant for a little kid, but somehow Ethan had managed to get his hands on a larger size that he could actually wear.  He must have gone to considerable trouble to find the t-shirt, which I'm sure he'd never wear out in public, unless of course he had on an outer layer to hide it.  I had no idea what might have possessed him to sport a thing like that .. maybe he was just a big dopey kid at heart.

"Nice t-shirt, Ethe.  Not sure which I like better, the tee or the turtleneck."

Ethan's face was beet red.

"I'm really disappointed in you.  You were doing so well, and now this."

There was a library step stool right by us, the kind that rolls, and gives a bit when you step on it.  I kicked it at him.  It reverberated loudly, metallically, as it slid and bounced towards him, coming to an abrupt resounding stop against his ankle.  He winced and looked around.

"Have a seat.  You may as well get comfortable."

Ethan sat on the stool.  I moved around and stood in front of him, my back facing the open end of the row.  I raised my hands to rest on the stacks on either side of us in a `Pillars of Hercules' gesture.

"I think you know what to do."

He looked up at me, confused, but seeing as my crotch was level with his face, he soon got the picture.  His eyes widened.

"No."  He shook his head.  "Sir, um... not here.  It's the library, there're people around.  Um, maybe if we go back to my place we can, um... "

"Shut the fuck up, Ethan, and get busy."

"Sir, I can't, people will see."  He was hissing his words and looking around frantically.

"There's no one here, Ethe, and no one gives a flying fuck anyway.  You're wasting time.  Let's go."

"Um, sir, please, I can't, not here .."

I put the book I was holding back on the shelf and pulled my phone out from my pocket.  I opened the stopwatch function.

"Ethan, I'm going to explain this to you just once, so listen carefully. You've been a bad little boy and you need to be punished.  You disobeyed me AND you lied to me, so the punishment is going to be... special.  You're going to blow me, right here, right now, and I'm going to add an extra day of confinement for each minute it takes for you to make me cum.  Capeesh? So take your time, Ethan, because it is YOUR time.  Starting now."

I pressed `start' and showed him the screen with the large digits rapidly shifting and rising.

A look of panic passed over Ethan's face, as he paused to think about what to do next.  He looked around.  He peered through the stacks on either side of us.  There really was no one nearby.  He looked up at me with a determined pout.  Slowly, he reached out and tentatively undid my belt, then my pants.  He poked his head to the right, looking beyond me down the row, then pulled my zipper down and eased my already hard dick out the fly of my boxers.  He held it with his right hand, stared at it for a second, looked around cautiously one final time and wrapped his lips around it.

I felt a rush of intense pleasure as Ethan's mouth made contact with my dick.  His lips were soft, inside he was warm and wet.  I brought my hands down to rest on his head, smoothing and running my fingers through his locks.  I made sure not to move my hips.  No thrusting, no retreating.  I wanted Ethan to do all the work.

I'm not sure why, but I've always found university libraries to be intensely erotic places.  Somehow, the atmosphere just seems charged with sexual energy.  Perhaps it's the stillness, the quiet, the knowledge that there are strict rules for use of the place, and consequences for breaking them.  Or maybe it's the stress and energy of the students that I pick up on.  But whenever I'm in a university library, I feel like I'm riding a wave of sexual tension.  So being blown by my little Ethan in a remote corner of the library was the serendipitous realization of a dream I'd long had.  The moment was made all the more delicious by the fact that this was a punishment, a purposeful act of humiliation that I was exacting upon unwilling, unwitting Ethan, purely for my sexual gratification.

Ethan was working my cock wonderfully.  For someone who'd done this just once before, he certainly was good.  He made a point of keeping my dick wet with saliva as he worked it up and down.  He was using one hand to stroke my dick, and his other had worked its way into my boxers and was playing with my balls.

I noticed he was repositioning his hips from time to time, and I imagined that despite, or due to, the humiliation of being forced to blow me in a public space, he'd become excited and his dick was probably straining against the unyielding enclosure.  Repositioning himself likely helped relieve his discomfort somewhat.

I looked at my phone.

"3:32, Ethan."

He renewed his efforts, speeding up and using his hands to stroke me, tug at my nuts.  He kept looking around him surreptitiously, as though someone might suddenly appear in our midst.

While Ethan was busy gnawing on my dick, he didn't notice the young guy who happened down the aisle adjacent to ours.  All I could see from my vantage point were several inches of trousers slowly moving down the row, and a blur of face through the gap in the shelf above.  I noticed the figure stop, probably searching for an elusive volume.  But he remained still, directly opposite us in the next row.  I glanced over and was able to see his eye, just above the edge of the books on one of the upper shelves.  He was watching us.

I eased my hand deep into the space beyond the books, into the stacks on the other side, and pushed hard.  A good dozen or so volumes tumbled loudly into the adjacent aisle, some of them landing on the guy who was watching us.  He jumped back, froze for a second and then scurried away.  Ethan gasped and pulled away to check out the commotion.  The color had drained from his face and he was looking around anxiously, trying to make sense of what had just happened.  I petted the top of his head reassuringly.

"It's okay, I accidentally knocked over some books.  That's the power you have over me, I can't control myself.  You can get back to business now, the clock is still ticking."

Ethan hesitated, looked around again, then returned his attention to my cock.

I was trying to make the moment last as long as possible by using various techniques to delay orgasm.  I was breathing rhythmically, from my diaphragm, to help maximize control.  I tried imagining things that would take my mind off the sheer pleasure I was experiencing… a brick wall, my parents, the yoghurt in my fridge that had expired weeks ago.  I even attempted mind over matter, willing myself to not ejaculate.  But nothing seemed to work; Ethan was just too good.  At 5:18, I felt that familiar tightening and tingling, the inevitability of orgasm.

"Ethan, I'm about to cum.  You are NOT to swallow.  If you do, there will be serious consequences.  Do you understand?"

Ethan didn't respond verbally, but he nodded his head, which was all my dick needed to send me over the edge.  I relaxed my body entirely, giving myself up to the involuntary contractions that had already begun.  I didn't push or try to force them, I simply allowed them to unfold.

With a long sigh, I released, emptying myself into his mouth.  It was an exquisite orgasm, as though my insides were being sucked out of me through my urethra.  My dick was throbbing and pulsing, electric, as I squirted my jizz into him.  I suppressed the urge to scream out, but lapsed into a series of grunts and pants, finally pressing Ethan back into the stacks behind him.  More volumes tumbled around us, but neither of us seemed to care by that point.

Unbelievably, Ethan continued to tug at my cock for a good 30 seconds after I'd cum, trying to extract every precious drop.  His eyes were wide, actively surveying the scene around us for any sign of possible intrusion, but he didn't miss a beat.  My dick was hyper-sensitive and I flinched as he continued to milk me.  When eventually I slid out of him, I grabbed his turtleneck from the floor and tossed it onto his lap.

"Spit it out.  Onto the sweater."

He looked up at me.  His lips had formed that trademark flat line, the one he got when he wasn't happy about something.  His lips, his mouth were slick, shiny.  He hesitated.

"Ethan, the clock is still ticking.  I'm only stopping the clock when you spit it out."  It was already at 6:37.

Ethan leaned over and spilled my cum, mixed with his saliva, onto the sweater.  It didn't really get absorbed; it just kind of hung there, a thick puddle of goo.  I stopped the clock.  6:51.

"Now, smoosh it in," I said as I packaged my dick back into my pants.

Ethan gingerly folded the sweater onto itself, over the mess, and rubbed the two sides together.

"That's it, Ethe, get it in there good.  Let's have a look."

He pulled open the fold.  The cum was smeared across the sweater in streaks, and a gluey web stretched thinly between the two folds.  Some of the jizz still glistened under the distant fluorescent lights.

"Now, put on your sweater, Ethan.  It's cold in here."

Ethan didn't look at me.  He was staring at the floor, with the soiled turtleneck sitting in his lap.

"Ethan, put on your sweater, you'll catch cold."  I was grinning.

Slowly, Ethan pulled on the sweater, unenthusiastically, robotically.

"Ok, you did good, I'm rounding up the time to seven minutes, so we're adding seven days onto your confinement.  You can go back to your friends now, Ethan."

He stood up slowly and was turning to walk away, but before he could, I reached out and grabbed the neck of his sweater and pulled him around to face me.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

I folded the neck of the sweater in on itself, revealing the mark which had already started to diminish.  I leaned in and brought my mouth to his neck. He didn't flinch or fight me.  He simply stood there passively as I drew on the hickey to bring it back to life.  I sucked, slurped, bit noisily, making loud exaggerated moans as I did.  After about a minute, I pulled back to see, with satisfaction, the color returning to the mark.  Reds and purples were spontaneously rising to the surface, framed by a few random toothmarks.  I gave it a final, long, lascivious lick, then kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You can go now, Ethan, go sit with your friends."  I patted his ass as he slowly moved towards the study area.  I returned to the table where I'd originally sat, watching him rejoin his friends.  They hardly looked up when he sat down, but one by one they noticed the sweater, the hickey and, most likely, the bleachy smell that he was inevitably emitting.

Ethan didn't pay any attention to them.  He looked down at his work and continued writing.  Some of his friends were now staring at him, between glances at each other.  Ethan sat there working, in silence, ignoring his friends.  I left soon after.

When I got outside, the rain was still coming down.  Instead of feeling satisfaction, I experienced a heaviness that I couldn't account for, couldn't shake.  I decided to walk home, despite the weather.  I was hoping the rain would wash away my curious funk but all it did was deepen the mood.  I turned my collar up and plunged my hands heavily into my pant pockets.  Once again, I found the key.  I turned it obsessively between my fingers as I splashed along, making my cold, wet way home through the bleak afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome.


End file.
